Cambios
by raven ink heart
Summary: una titan ¿muerta?   otra que regresa a ser parte del equipo   un titan con el corazón destrozado   un  equipo de superheroes desconcertado   Slade con un nuevo aprendiz
1. una gran perdida

**Cambios**

**Capitulo 1: una gran perdida**

_Ok, hola mundo este es mi primer fic sobre los jóvenes titanes y estoy comenzando mi camino como escritora._

_Bueno este primer fic es sobre mi pareja favorita "raexcb" espero que les guste y les pido de favor que me dejen reviews para poder mejorar._

_Disclaimer: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y de Warner Brothers en la serie animada._

_Bueno una vez aclarado esto comencemos:_

-Una vez más los titanes habían salvado Jump City y la gente estaba muy agradecida con ellos, por lo tanto decidieron darles una condecoración no solo por esta ocasión, sino por todas las veces que estos héroes habían salvado su ciudad y al mundo entero.

**Alcalde: **es un honor para mi entregarles a cada uno de ustedes un pequeño reconocimiento por cuidar y proteger nuestra ciudad en innumerables ocasiones con: coraje- dijo mientras ponía en el cuello de chico bestia una medalla dorada- determinación- pronunció mientras hacía lo mismo con starfire- valor- dijo mientras premiaba al mitad robot- compañerismo- dijo hacia raven- y gran rapidez y sabiduría- dijo mientras le colocaba su medalla al chico maravilla.

-Después el líder recibió un reconocimiento en donde se leía: "Se otorga el siguiente reconocimiento al grupo de "Los Jóvenes Titanes" por siempre procurar el bienestar de esta ciudad y traer paz y tranquilidad a sus habitantes. Gracias."

**Rb: **El honor es para nosotros, gracias por permitirnos regresarle un poco de lo mucho que nos ha dado esta ciudad, donde no solo hemos encontrado grandes amistades- dijo esto mientras volteaba y miraba a todo su equipo- si no que también hemos encontrado gente agradable que quiere salir adelante, que nos ha aceptado y que nos ha convertido en sus héroes, este reconocimiento debería ser para ustedes. ¡Muchas gracias! 

**Cb: **no cabe duda que Robin debería ser político- murmuró hacia cyborg.

**Cy: **No puedes comportarte ni en estos momentos importantes bestita? -_-´

-Después de estas palabras del líder de los titanes, la gente estalló en aplausos, gritos y silbidos para sus grandiosos héroes.

-Tan pronto como terminó la ceremonia los titanes regresaron a casa, estaban muy cansados y se disponían a pasar toda una tarde, ya saben, haciendo lo de siempre.

-Tristemente su descanso no duró mucho, pues a los 5 minutos de haber llegado a casa, la alarma sonó anunciando problemas. Cyborg y Chico Bestia ya estaban en el living y sus otras dos compañeras entraron juntas unos segundos después.

**Rb: **Hay problemas- dijo Robin con su típico tono de voz heroica

**Cb: **Oh! Viejo acaso piensan no dejarnos descansar jamás?

**Rb: **Somos héroes y esto es lo que hacemos, no importa que tan cansados estemos- dijo mientras miraba la medalla recién otorgada de su compañero verde.

**Sf: **Amigos por favor no discutan más!

**Rv:** Dinos Robin, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

**Rb: **Alguien ha estado atacando a los barcos que pasan cerca de esta zona- dicho esto señaló en un mapa que se veía en la pantalla, una zona en el océano pacifico.

**Cy: **Bien y entonces que estamos esperando, todos a la nave!

-Después de unos minutos de haber despegado ya se encontraban en medio de la zona de los ataques, pero ninguno veía nada que pudiera estar provocándolos, así que cada uno comenzó a mirar por su ventana, buscando una pista que los llevara al atacante. Pero a pesar de estar muy alertas ninguno encontraba nada, hasta que…

**Cy: **nos están disparando- gritó, mientras presionaba varios botones en la nave para estabilizarla.

**Cb: **Miren eso!- señaló por la ventana hacia su lado derecho mientras que surgía una hilera de diez cañones de los cuales comenzaron a salir rayos de color naranja tratando de derribar la nave de los titanes.

**Rb: **Titanes ataquen!

-Con el grito de guerra por parte de su líder, los titanes salieron de la nave para detener a esos cañones.

-Starfire combatía los rayos con sus starbolts,

-Cyborg, a causa de su incapacidad para volar disparaba desde la nave hacía los cañones y a los mismo rayos para evitar que les dieran otra vez.

-Robin tenia el mando de las armas de la nave, ya que afuera no podía hacer mucho, por su parte chico bestia intentaba entrar en el agua para destruirlos desde abajo o encontrar a quien los manejara, pero cada que se acercaba un rayo le impedía entrar.

-Raven por su lado intentaba destruirlos con su magia, pero esta no podía controlarlos o hacerles algún daño- _quien este detrás de esto pensó en todo- _se dijo a si misma la chica gótica, quien seguía buscando alguna forma de acabar con esas cosas pero…

-Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda como un rayo y volteó desesperada tratando de encontrar quien o que estaba causando su malestar.

-Ella no podía creer lo que veía, Terra estaba en el agua atada con un par de cadenas a una tabla, que era la que le permitía estar a flote.

**Rv: **Oigan miren es…- Raven no terminó su frase ya que se percató de que todos sus amigos estaban en dificultades y demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención- _bueno entonces tendré que hacerlo yo- _pensó la chica.

-A pesar de que a Raven jamás le había agradado Terra, tenía que reconocer que aunque los había traicionado y había roto el corazón de su compañero cambiante, al final se había sacrificado para salvarlos.

-Le debían una y a Raven no le gustaba deber favores, así que se acercó para socorrer a la chica rubia antes de que un tiburón decidiera convertirla en su cena.

-Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Raven usó sus poderes para romper las cadenas que ataban a Terra y la tomó entre sus brazos para aparecer, debajo de ambas, un disco de energía, que le permitiera transportar más fácilmente a su ex compañera inconsciente.

-Subieron ambas hasta la nave y Raven aseguró a Terra a uno de los asientos, pero en cuanto terminó su labor y se disponía a regresar al combate con sus amigos, la chica gótica sintió un gran calor, acompañado de mucho dolor, atravesar su espalda.

-La heroína se volvió rápidamente para encontrar a su atacante y logró, distinguir en el agua, un cañón igual a los que los estaban atacando, pero este apenas acababa de surgir del agua y no le dio tiempo a Raven de seguir sacando conclusiones. Nuevamente el cañón disparó, pero esta vez, el tiro dio justo en el centro del pecho de la chica, haciéndola caer en el agua inconsciente.

**Rb: **RAVEN NOOO!- Robin se había dado cuenta del ataque a su compañera ya que inesperadamente los cañones que los atacaban habían desaparecido en el agua.

**Sf:** AMIGA RAVEN!- Starfire entró en el agua para rescatar a su amiga seguida por Chico Bestia transformado en un tiburón.

-Robin se puso un traje de buzo y entro en el agua para ayudar a buscar también, mientras que Cyborg intentaba rastrear a Raven con su comunicador o con el localizador que se encontraba en su capa.

**Cy: **Robin, la señal es muy débil pero según su localizador se encuentra hacia el este, a unos 7 metros más lejos de ti.

**Rb: **entendido espera, creo que ya la vi… OH NO!

**Cy: **Robin que ocurre? Robin responde!- Después de unos segundos de espera Cyborg vio a Robin salir del agua pero tristemente este solo venía con la capa de su compañera desaparecida.

**Rb: **esto no me gusta para nada- dijo con un tono de evidente preocupación en su voz.

**Sf: **amigos… miren- dijo Starfire que venia saliendo del agua, estiro sus manos dejando ver el comunicador de su amiga con graves daños, de hecho estaba casi destruido, parecía que algo o alguien lo había triturado.

-Star no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, todo se quedó en un silencio profundo hasta que un chico verde salió del agua, pero al igual que sus compañeros no había tenido éxito en la búsqueda.

**Cb: **esto es todo lo que pude encontrar- dijo tristemente mientras mostraba a sus compañeros la medalla que les habían entregado hacía menos de una hora.- tenemos que seguir buscando hasta encontrarla- dijo con un poco de esperanza y después desapareció en el agua, segundos después Robin y Starfire intercambiaron miradas y siguieron a su compañero para continuar la búsqueda-

**Rb: **Cyborg sigue buscándola desde el aire… tal vez tú tengas más suerte.

**Cy: **si no se preocupen yo estaré al pendiente.

Pasó el tiempo, aunque todos habían perdido noción de él. Robin salió del agua y Starfire lo ayudó a subir a la nave.

**Rb:** cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

**Cy: **lamentablemente- se aclaró un poco la garganta- ya han pasado 3 horas y ella no ha dado… señales de… pues de todavía seguir con…

**Sf: **no lo digas por favor amigo Cyborg- dijo Starfire quien comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras su novio la abrazaba.

**Rb: **donde esta Chico Bestia?

**Cy: **sigue recorriendo los mismos 3 kilómetros alrededor de donde cayó Raven y apagó su comunicador.

**Rb: **iré por él, aunque no quisiera ya fue suficiente y creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa.

**Sf: **entonces… abandonaremos… a nuestra amiga? No por favor Robin, no podemos hacer eso… ella nos necesita… esta perdida y tenemos que encontrarla… por que ella haría lo mismo con cualquiera de nosotros… y ella… sigue viva verdad?... Robin?... dime que así es… por favor!

**Rb: **eso… es lo que me gustaría poder creer Star… pero… no puedo mentirte… todo apunta a que… por más que nos duela… no es así Star.

**Sf: **pero…- Starfire no pudo continuar, abrazó aún más fuerte a Robin y lloró en su pecho, Robin la alejó con delicadeza unos segundos después y la acercó a un lugar para que tomará asiento y entro al agua para buscar a Chico Bestia.

**Cb:-**_tiene que estar por aquí… y debemos encontrarla… y pronto antes de que… sea demasiado tarde… después de todo… no ha pasado mucho tiempo.- _hacia poco tiempo que el cambiante se había percatado de que sentía algo más hacía su (ahora extraviada) compañera.-_tienes que aparecer Raven por favor, que voy a hacer si no estas? Como seguiré sin ti? No voy a poder, no podría pasar por eso, no… otra vez- _en ese momento los recuerdos de Terra comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, todas aquellas emociones, sentimientos y todas las escenas de sus recuerdos pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos.

El chico verde sintió la presencia de alguien, algo o alguien se estaba acercando rápidamente hacía él, volteó rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba- _tal vez es…- _pensó muy entusiasmado, pero tristemente esa persona no era otro que Robin, quien le hiso una seña al chico verde, indicándole que regresara a la nave.

-Chico Bestia simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza y darse media vuelta para seguir buscando.

**Rb: **_bueno, me lo esperaba, no me dejas otra opción… lo siento- _pensó el líder al momento en que sacaba algo parecido a una pistola y le apuntaba a su verde amigo –_enserio lo siento-_ y disparó incrustándose en el cambiante una aguja que lo hiso perder el conocimiento.

-Robin salió jalando a su amigo, Star (quien ya se encontraba un poco mejor) bajó y subió a ambos chicos hasta la nave, todos (excepto chico bestia y terra que estaban inconscientes) dieron un último vistazo a todo el océano con esa última esperanza, pero todo seguía igual, no había nada.

°°°°°°°°OOOOOO:::::::…°°°°°°°°OOOOOO:::::::…

-En el camino de regreso a casa, Robin alerto a Aqualad para que se quedara cuidando y les avisara, si veía por lo menos, su cuerpo.

-Todos llegaron a casa y pusieron a Chico Bestia y a Terra en las camillas de la enfermería y los dividieron con una cortina pues no sabían como reaccionarían al despertar y verse.

**Rb: **Quizás deberíamos asegurarnos de que Chico Bestia no haga ninguna locura cuando despierte.

**Sf: **A que te refieres Robin?

**Cy: **A que debemos mantenerlo bajo control cierto?

**Rb: **Exacto, debemos asegurarnos de que no salga corriendo de aquí cuando despierte

**Cy: **Y que sugieres? Si lo atamos su poder le permitiría librarse y de cualquier forma escaparía y tampoco podemos mantenerlo sedado para siempre.

(**N/a: **Hm… idea bastante tentadora)

**Rb: **bueno podemos hacer lo que hiso el Demente Mod aquella vez que nos capturo en su escuela, recuerdan?

**Sf: **encerrarlo en un cuarto con una pantalla hipnotizante?

**Rb: **Hm… no era justamente eso a lo que me refería Star ñ_ñ

**Cy: **Quieres decir que deberíamos atarlo con una cinta que se estire y se contraiga según su tamaño?

**Rb: **pues si yo supongo que es la mejor opción que tenemos, solo será hasta que despierte y logremos tranquilizarlo para que no salga de aquí como un loco a buscar a Raven.

**Sf: **y… que haremos con Terra? No creen que se asuste un poco cuando despierte aquí, después de todo ella no nos recuerda y…

**Rb: **Si Star tienes razón, debemos hacer algo con ella.

**Cy: **Quizá deberíamos contactar a los señores Marchov (**N/a: **creo que así se escribe) y avisarles que Terra… quiero decir Tara esta aquí.

**Rb: **Ok, yo me encargaré de eso, Cyborg, asegúrate de inmovilizar a Chico Bestia y tú Star vigila a Tara y ayuda a Cyborg.

**Cy, Sf: **De acuerdo!

-El petirrojo se dirigió a la sala principal y desde ahí contacto a los señores Marchov, les dio una breve explicación de cómo era que ellos la habían encontrado y les aseguro que ella estaba bien y que tan pronto como se recuperara volvería a casa.

-Eso logro tranquilizarlos un poco, pues hacia 2 días que Tara había desaparecido y el hecho de que los Titanes la estuvieran cuidando garantizaba que estaría bien.

-Aún así todo esto dio paso a muchas dudas en la cabeza del líder:

1: Quien se había llevado a Tara?

2: Por que?

3: Esa misma persona era quien la había dejado en el océano?

4: Aquello del océano había sido una trampa?

5: Si así era, esa había sido una trampa para Raven?

6: La habían… atacado a ella a propósito?

7: O era solo que la heroína había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado?

8: Si había sido solo una equivocación, hacia quien iba dirigida la trampa?

9; Esto era obra de Slade?

10: Acaso el villano planeaba volver a llevarse a Raven?

-Todo eso era muy confuso, así que el joven se dirigió a su habitación después de terminar la charla con los señores Marchov para seguir pensando en las posibilidades, ver algo, alguna pista que tal vez había pasado por alto, algo que tal vez le ayudara a entender. Algo que le ayudara a superar esa gran pérdida.

°°°°°°°°°OOOOOOO::::::::…°°°°°°°°OOOOOO:::::::…

En la enfermería:

**Sf: **amigo Cyborg, crees en verdad que nuestra amiga Raven esta muerta?

**Cy: **sinceramente… ya no se que creer, es decir todo apunta a que tristemente murió, pero por otro lado me niego a creerlo, es decir ella siempre ha sido muy…

**Sf: **muy fuerte.

**Cy: **(suspiro) si.


	2. La triste realidad

**Capitulo 2: **

**La triste realidad.**

_Bueno ok, debido a que ya me canse de escribir con negritas la abreviatura de los nombres y a que alguien me dijo que es un incumplimiento de las normas (gracias por eso :D) y a sus comentarios y sugerencias cambiare la forma de los diálogos. (ven? Por eso insisto en que me ayuden a mejorar)_

_Bueno una vez aclarado esto les dejo el siguiente cap. Léanlo y comenten por favor! _

_Ah! Otra cosa estaré tratando de subir un capitulo cada miércoles, pero debido a que estoy en periodo de exámenes tal vez el siguiente cap. se retrase un poquito._

_Bueno ahora si a leer!_

-Robin, llevaba más de 8 horas en su habitación pensando, sin salir para nada, pero el ruido de la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Robin, tal vez deberías salir y comer algo- Sugirió su novia con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Star tiene razón, quedarte en tu cuarto hasta morir no hará que Raven regrese- Dijo el moreno con la mirada baja.

-No saldré, por lo menos no por ahora, hay muchas dudas que aclarar- Aseguró el líder mientras estrellaba su puño contra la mesa sin dejar de mirarla llena de mapas y coordenadas del océano.

-Tengo que ir a la enfermería- Dijo el titán metálico mientras miraba su brazo- El Chico Bestia ya despertó y justo como esperábamos, sus signos vitales indican que esta un poco alterado.

-La tamaraniana asintió y Cyborg salió de ahí rumbo a la enfermería.

-Entiendo como te sientes- Dijo Star con tristeza- Todos nos sentimos igual, pero encerrarte no ayudara en nada.

-Te equivocas- Alegó Robin, con un ligero tono de fastidio en su voz- Debemos encontrar al responsable de esto y para eso debemos analizar todas las posibilidades.

-Por lo menos… permíteme ayudarte en la investigación, al igual que tú, yo también deseo descubrir la verdad- La pelirroja no pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara- Y saber si nuestra amiga aún esta viva.

-Robin no podía negarle nada a su novia y él lo sabía, además después de pensarlo unos minutos le parecía que entre más ayuda tuviera, más rápido le hallarían pies y cabeza a toda esta situación.

-Esta bien- Suspiró después de darse cuenta que, una vez más, ella había ganado la batalla- Puedes empezar por revisar los documentos que están allá y compararlos con…

°°°°°°°°°OOOOOOO::::::::…°°°°°°°°OOOOOO:::::::…

**En la enfermería:**

-Hm?... que paso? Donde estoy?- El chico verde comenzaba a abrir los ojos y a intentar moverse- Qué es esto?- dijo mientras intentaba deshacerse de la cinta con la que lo habían atado.- Raven! Seguro ya la encontraron! Tengo que ir a verla!

-Hm… que ocurre?- Tara había despertado también con la voz de Gar.

-Tara?- Dijo después de reconocer la voz de su amiga.

-Logan?- Donde estamos? Qué paso?- Tara comenzó a incorporarse en la cama y a inspeccionar su alrededor con la vista.

-Después de reaccionar por completo la chica recorrió la cortina que los dividía.

-Estamos en al enfermería de la Torre- Aseguró Logan después de intentar usar su poder para escapar, sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Y si estamos en tu casa, ¿Qué haces atado? Acaso ya se dieron cuenta de que eres un peligro para la humanidad? - Dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba entre curiosa y divertida soltando una pequeña risita.

-Jaja si, muy graciosa, podemos dejar eso de las bromas para después? Ahora por favor ayúdame a soltarme- dijo el verde mientras seguía forcejeando.

-Ah! Si claro!- La ex titán se acerco para liberarlo cuando la voz de Cy la sorprendió.

-Yo no haría eso pequeña.

-Cyborg?- dijo la chica sin voltear.

-No se supone que no nos recuerdas?- el moreno no pudo evitar que eso sonara como un reproche.

-Así es… pero… que esperabas… son los héroes de la ciudad, todos los conocen- Tara intento que su argumento sonara convincente y al parecer lo logró.

-Amm? Si tienes razón…- _pero a mi nadie me quita de la mente, que eso de la amnesia no es más que una vil mentira- _pensaba el mitad robot hasta que la voz fastidiada de su amigo verde lo hiso reaccionar.

-Si, bueno me encanta todo esto de los reencuentros emotivos pero… QUISIERA ALGUIEN DESATARME EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!

-Lo siento Bestita… pero por el momento eso no se va a poder- dijo Cy mientras revisaba los signos vitales de su compañero.

-POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO?- el chico verde seguía forcejeando sin resultados y comenzaba a desesperarse.- QUIERO IR A VER A RAVEN!

-Si… lo sé- Cyborg soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-La encontraron… verdad?- Chico Bestia ya se imaginaba la respuesta, pero aún así tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado.

-Cyborg no respondió y como dice el dicho: "el que calla, otorga", Logan bajo la mirada y se tranquilizo… pero solo por 2 segundos.

-Y ENTONCES QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUÍ!- Alegó el chico que siguió intentando zafarse, y lo logró.

-Mientras Gar y Cy discutían, Tara había ido aflojando la cinta y cuando el verde puso más fuerza, la cinta se venció y lo dejo en libertad.

-No se detuvo una vez que se vio libre y salió (como lo había predicho su líder) corriendo para buscar a Raven.

-Pero al dar vuelta en el pasillo, el verde y Robin chocaron cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Pero que?...- pregunto Robin mientras Star le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y Cb se tocaba la cabeza.

-Raven!, tengo que ir a buscarla- el verde se puso de pie y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-Pero Robin y Star comenzaron la persecución y Cyborg se les unió después.

-Corrieron por toda la torre, primero hacía la habitación de la gótica (Cb solo quería asegurarse) de ahí a la azotea, la planta baja, el cuarto de la evidencia (donde por cierto quedo un gran desastre) y cuando iban al living…

-SEDITA!- gritó la pelirroja al ver que la mencionada mascota se encontraba en medio del pasillo frente a la puerta y que su compañero verde no bajaba la velocidad.

-La extraterrestre se arrodillo para salvar a su querida larva y como el cambiante no planeaba detenerse, salto a ambas (sedita y Star) pero Robin si se detuvo y Cy no se dio cuenta así que termino arroyando a su líder.

-Rodaron sobre el suelo junto con Starfire, quien soltó a Sedita y junto con ella, soltó un rayo que le dio justo al sofá dejando un GRAN hoyo en medio.

-El Chico Bestia se detuvo y volteo para ver de donde venia ese rayo (**N/a: **mala idea) pero como si fuera una avalancha, sus amigos le cayeron encima y todos enredados siguieron rodando hasta que el respaldo del sofá los detuvo y todo el grupo termino completamente enredado y mareado.

-Los reflejos de Robin fueron más rápidos que los del Chico Bestia y aún tirados en el suelo, el líder tomó, con fuerza la pierna del cambiante quien, como ya se estaba levantando volvió a caer al piso bastante aturdido.

-A dónde crees que vas?- Dijo el petirrojo levantándose, y sosteniéndolo por el brazo derecho.

-A BUSCARLA!- Grito Logan tratando de deshacerse del brazo de Robin e intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

-Viejo ya la están buscando… literalmente, por todo el mundo- Trato de convencerlo Cyborg mientras ayudaba a Star a levantarse.

-Si amigo debes controlarte, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a obtener noticias sobre la ubicación de nuestra amiga Raven- Dijo Starfire bajando la mirada en señal de tristeza.

-CÓMO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS?- Grito el verde moviendo los brazos ya harto y desesperado de esa absurda discusión.

-No hables en ese tono- Dijo Robin de forma relajada pero severa para tratar de tranquilizar a su compañero.

-Escucha… por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, ya hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos y ahora solo nos queda… esperar- Cyborg ya también estaba desesperado, pero entendía el punto de su compañero, lo comprendía y deseaba apoyarlo.

-No pararé hasta encontrarla… lo prometo- Dijo el líder colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Chico Bestia.

-El verde sintió la sinceridad en las palabras del petirrojo y asombrosamente estas lo tranquilizaron.

-De acuerdo- El cambiante destenso los músculos y relajo un poco su cuerpo- Oigan… y Tara?

-Cyborg no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se le escapara, junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se quedo proyectada en su rostro.

°°°°°°°°°OOOOOOO::::::::…°°°°°°°°OOOOOO:::::::…

**En la habitación de Cy: **

-Qué hiciste Cyborg?- inquirió Robin mientras Cyborg abría la puerta de su habitación.

-Solo me aseguraba- todos entraron en la habitación y encontraron a Tara encerrada en tubo largo de plástico bastante resistente- ya saben lo que paso… la última vez que confiamos.

-El chico mitad metal oprimió unos botones en su computadora y el tubo se levanto dejando a la chica libre.

-Definitivamente me quiero ir ahora!- La rubia estaba bastante molesta, o sea encerrarla en un tubo de plástico gigante y encima cubrirlo con una manta, eso era el colmo.

-Eh? No. Lo siento pero por el momento eso no se va a poder, estas en un estado de salud delicado y tenemos que investigar unas cuantas cosas antes de que te marches- Cyborg no iba a dejar que la chica se marchara, no sin antes darles información que los ayudara a encontrar a su "hermana".

-Mira Tara, alguien te capturó y te utilizo como una trampa para Raven, aún no sabemos con seguridad cual fue el propósito de esta persona.- Robin fue interrumpido por su novia que corrió para abrazar a Tara con una gran sonrisa.

-Si amiga, quédate con nosotros y así tal vez pronto puedas recordar.

-De acuerdo? Creo que esta bien y será solo por un tiempo verdad?- Dijo mientras trataba de deshacerse del abrazo de Star que no la dejaba respirar.

-Si así será, amm? Dónde esta Chico Bestia- Nadie, ni siquiera Robin se había dado cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba en la habitación con ellos.

-Todos se separaron para buscarlo, Cyborg se puso a revisar las cámaras y como no dejarían a Tara sin supervisión, él hizo que le ayudara.

-Robin subió a la azotea, buscó en el living y el cuarto de la evidencia pero el verde no se encontraba en ninguno de esos lugares.

-Starfire buscó en los pasillos y cuando paso frente al cuarto del chico que buscaban, la puerta se abrió, la pelirroja emitió un grito y el chico que venía saliendo de la habitación lo hiso también.

-Star, me asustaste- susurró el Chico Bestia mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Amigo que bueno que por fin te encontramos, pensamos que tal vez habías tratado de escapar otra vez.

-No, -_aunque es lo que más quiero hacer en estos momentos- _sólo vine a cambiarme la ropa así que no se preocupen.

-En ese momento sonó la alarma, la tamaraniana y el cambiante intercambiaron miradas y se fueron al living.

-Ellos fueron los primeros en llegar, les siguió Robin y al final llegaron Cyborg y Tara.

-Y bien a quien vamos a patearle el trasero ahora?- Dijo Cyborg con acidez, estaba bastante enfadado y serio, pero no era para menos y quien fuera que estuviera causando destrozos lo lamentaría, digamos que hoy ciertamente no era un buen día.

-Slade- se apresuro a responder el enmascarado.

-Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, pero pronto todas esas expresiones cambiaron a caras de enojo y (como lo llamaría Star) furia justiciera.

-Bien vamos, pero que haremos con Tara?- Preguntó el Chico Bestia recordando de pronto la presencia de la rubia.

-amm? Nos acompañara- Las caras de sorpresa y confusión de sus compañeros hicieron que Robin decidiera explicarse- Si, sé lo que están pensando, pero véanlo así, si ella se queda en la torre es probable que corra más peligro que si se queda con nosotros, donde podamos cuidarla - _y donde podamos estar vigilándola-._

_-_Bueno viejo como digas, pero vámonos de una vez, solo estamos perdiendo tiempo- Gritó Cyborg que ya se estaba adelantando al Auto T.

-Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, en cuestión de 10 min. Habían tenido que romper varias reglas de tránsito para llegar rápido pues Tara insistió en que quería cambiarse de ropa y eso los había retrasado un poco (**N/a: **y quien no? Como vas a salir a la ciudad con una bata de hospital? )

-Slade estaba destruyendo toda la ciudad con sus robots.

-DETENTE!- Gritó Robin a unos cuantos metros, parado a un lado del auto T, con los otros titanes detrás de él en posición de ataque.

-Y desde cuando tu me das ordenes a mí?- Dijo burlonamente el villano mientras presionaba un botón que hiso estallar una bomba a 2 metros de donde se encontraban los héroes.

-Una vez que el humo levantado por la explosión se disipo Robin volvió a hablar- Slade hoy no es un buen día para ninguno de nosotros así que mejor date por vencido de una vez.- Definitivamente ese no era el modo en el que el titán hablaba usualmente, pero los sucesos de hoy y de ayer, tampoco lo eran.

-Oh mis queridos Titanes, me puedo imaginar que no están pasando por cosas fáciles, después de todo debe ser difícil aceptar que Raven esta muerta- La gente que se encontraba escondida entre los escombros, los autos volteados y bajo los techos de algunos edificios que aún se mantenían en pie comenzaron a salir con expresiones tristes, preocupadas y sorprendidas.

-Una de los jóvenes titanes muerta? Cómo es eso posible? Cuándo paso?- eran solo algunas de las preguntas que los ciudadanos se hacían entre ellos mientras que cierto héroe de piel verde se enfurecía para después intentar abalanzarse transformado en pantera sobre el villano.

-Tranquilo- Susurró Slade antes de que un robot frustrara el intento de ataque del titán más joven- Les traje un regalo para que se den cuenta de que no soy tan malvado como ustedes piensan (**N/a: **más cínico no pudiste sonar )

-De que demonios estas hablando Slade?- Esa era la voz de Robin ya en posición de ataque.

-De esto, es solo para que no estén tan tristes por Raven- El villano dijo esto señalando algo de forma cúbica (siendo seguramente una caja o jaula) cubierta por una manta de color blanca.

-Pero que demonios?...

-Slade no te atrevas!- esas fueron las expresiones del líder y del moreno cuando Slade quito la manta, los demás no comentaron nada pues no les salían las palabras y tenían los ojos como platos.

_**Adelantos: **_

_-Slade! SUELTALA!_

_-TITANES ATAQUEN!_

_-La quieren? Vengan por ella! _

_-Chico Bestia, no vayas es muy peligrosa, CUIDADO!_

_-RAVEN!_

_Si lo sé, ni siquiera cumplió mi expectativas, pero traten de comprenderme, tanto estudiar me secó el cerebro y ahora si no tuve nada de inspiración pero bueno no se preocupen el siguiente cap. estará mucho mejor._

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**GhostWishper: **__Si lo sé, es feo pensar que esta muerta, pero ah! Así es la vida, jajaja pronto sabremos si de verdad murió o no, gracias por leer y espero que no te haya decepcionado mucho este capitulo._

_**Speisla Bei Roth: **__Hay amiga muchas gracias por leerla sabes que tu apoyo es importante y aprecio mucho que hagas el esfuerzo de leerla aunque tu seas raerob y esta historia sea reabb enserio gracias._

_**Annie Teen Lyoko: **__Gracias por leer y bueno aunque no es lo mejor que he escrito espero que no te haya decepcionado mucho y continúes leyendo esta historia, gracias por avisarme sobre lo de las normas y gracias a ti por comentar el cap. _

**_Blackrose2797: _**_Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero lograr lo mismo con este cap. :D no te preocupes en uno o 2 caps más, se sabrá si murió o no, también es uno de mis personajes favoritos ;) así que ya veremos que pasa te agradezco que hayas leído._

**_Raven y chico bestia for ever: _**_Que bueno que te haya gustado y aquí estuvo el segundo cap, no me gusto mucho como quedo pero bueno lo dejo para que me des tu opinión y gracias por leer :)_

**_Cary-1993: _**_Que bueno que hayas conseguido un nuevo trabajo, te felicito y ojala que te vaya super bien ;) Gracias que bueno que te haya gustado el primer cap. Lo de la narración no fue difícil, llevó 8 años practicándola en la escuela ¬¬, es muy tedioso pero bueno veo que ha dado resultados n_n, Lo de escribir como hablarían ellos es el fruto de mucho tiempo de ver la serie :D Si claro que habrá unas escenas románticas por ahí aunque sea solo en recuerdos. Respecto a las escenas cómicas, si estoy consciente de que fui un poco dramática pero así tenía que ser el primer cap y no te preocupes pronto habrán más escenas graciosas, para nada me molesto tu comentario, por el contrario, lo agradezco, gracias y espero que también comentes este cap. Bye._

**_Road-chan: _**_Gracias por el review, si sé que son muchas dudas y con el tiempo ustedes mismos podrán descubrir las respuestas, gracias por darme tu opinión, como puedes ver ya arregle lo de los diálogos, gracias por alentarme, sólo espero que este cap no haya dejado mucho que desear espero que también me des tu opinión en este bye. _


End file.
